Miss Olympus
by KynthiaOlympia
Summary: Aphrodite had convinced The Olympian Council, to host the first annual Half-Blood pageant. Every cabin has to send one girl as their tribute. When Annabeth is chosen, she will be thrown into the crazy world of beauty pageants. How will our heroine survive? And who will become, the one and only Miss Olympus? No TLH yet, prequel to the upcoming Kynthia Trilogy... Drew Bashing and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Olympus Chapter 1: What now?**

**AN: Hey party people, I am dropping a surprise story, on you fools! Those of you Percy Jackson lovers, will find yourselves hopefully pleased and laughing on my new Comedy/Romance Fanfiction: Miss Olympus. The summary is below…**

**Summary: Aphrodite had convinced The Olympian Council, to host the first annual Half-Blood pageant. Every cabin has to send one girl as their tribute. When Annabeth is chosen, she will be thrown into the crazy world of beauty pageants. How will our heroine survive? And who will become, the one and only Miss Olympus? No TLH, Percabeth fluff everywhere! Hehe ^_^**

**Anyway here's the disclaimer we're all forced to do…**

**Disclaimer: Θα ποτέ δική PJO, επειδή δεν είμαι Rick Riordian.**

**(Aphrodite's POV)**

I sit in my perfectly pink bedroom, lounging on my hot pink satin sheets of my four poster bed. Sara Bareilles' Fairytale is playing in the background, and I sniff "This mortal is love-deprived, along with Taylor Swift, and Adele!"

The love goddess was doing what she does best, matching up the cutest couples at camp, and documenting her favorites. Right now she was watching, Annabeth Chase bop he head to music, as she doodles her, and Percy Jackson's name surrounded by hearts.

Aphrodite squeals, and does her happy dance because she was pleased with her new favorite couple. Even though their parents don't approve, they don't care.

"OMG, Percabeth is the modern Romeo and Juliet!"

"How romantic!" I start to do my happy dance, and I cry out loud "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" in pure frivolity, and Artemis comes in my room with her bow notched. She sees me, and that there is no monsters around, so she drops her bow, and she lets out a breath of relief.

"So Arti, what did you come to my temple for?" I ask

"What?" "I didn't come for anything…" Artemis stammered, and I raise on eye brow. Arti (My pet name for Artemis) sighs, and sets herself on my bed.

"It's more than one thing though…"

"Alright honey, let it out…"

"Well, I still have some remaining feelings for Orion, and I am starting to regret swearing to be an eternal virgin." My jaw drops, and I clasp my hands together.

"Well let's start with Orion."

"I was I love with him, and he has stolen my heart even now." She states, and a tear rolls down her eyes. I hand her a Kleenex from beside my bed, as she wipes her eyes, I say "Well I suggest one thing for you but first let's address, you wanting to lose your virginity."

"Well, I feel envy stir inside of me when I see you, or Athena, or Demeter, or Tyche even, having kids who make them proud."

"My hunters make me proud, but it's not the same."

"Well Arti, I have an idea for you… why don't you channel your godly DNA into a mortal woman so when she has a baby, it'll have your DNA."

"Wow that might just work Aphrodite, thank you…" she hugs me, and I feel good.

"Now Arti, can I give you a makeover, I would make you feel very pretty…" she shrugs, and I shriek as I drag her to my closet.

**AN HOUR LATER**

**(Athena POV)**

I am sitting with the entire council, except for Artemis, as Aphrodite tries to get us to agree to a Demigod Pageant, where we offer up one of our daughters as tribute to the world of beauty. I think it is rather silly but some of the others are up for it. Zeus is about to possibly decline when a voice echoes "I think it is an interesting idea, and we could try it." My jaw drops when Artemis, as a twenty something year old woman comes out of the shadows looking amazing.

**(Apollo's POV)**

Holy Hades' underpants! I think my sister has turned hot, and based on some of the other gods reactions, they agree with me. She wears a simple sliver, flat-neckline, one-shoulder chiton that goes to her knee caps, silver Greek sandals with a crescent moon emblem in gold on it. She was wearing mascara, eyeliner, pale pink lipstick, her auburn hair was curled down to her mid back. She smiles, and Zeus bellows "All in favor of this pageant, say I!"

Artemis, Poseidon, Ares, Dionysus, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter, Hades, I, and Hermes yell "I!"

"It has been decreed, the pageant will commence in 2 weeks." "Aphrodite go announce to the camp!"

**(Annabeth's POV)**

I was still listening to music when Malcom taps my shoulder, saying there has been a meeting for all of the campers.

"Alright I'm coming…"

I start to take off until I'm knocked over by my Seaweed Brain.

He gets off me, laughs at me, and throws me over his shoulder all the way to the amphitheater. When we get there, Aphrodite is there on the stage, smiling radiantly.

"Campers, I am pleased to tell you thatThe Gods have allowed me to create the first ever Miss Olympus Beauty Pageant for Demigods!"

"What now?!" Majority of the crowd yells…

**AN: Well that's all for now, I hope you like I think it was a great idea, and I apologize if there are any OOCness I am tired…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Olympus Chapter 2: Rules and Regulations**

**AN: I am going to make this short so I can release some more of Miss Olympus. Just to clarify this story will get Percabeth, it hasn't occurred, neither has the kiss.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordian, therefore I don't own PJO… **

**Song Inspiration: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray **

**(Annabeth's POV)**

Aphrodite passes out a packet to every cabin councilor, and she shoos us off to our cabin to read.

_**Miss Olympus Pageant Rules and Regulations**_

**Every cabin should send one female representative from each Cabin. If there are no females, please contact Aphrodite.**

**The way to determine who to send can be voted or one of the eligible bachelorettes may volunteer.**

**Your votes should be done in two days at most.**

**The selected models will have one stylist from my cabin. Except the chosen one from mine.**

**If you're caught trying to sabotage another contestant, you will be disqualified.**

**The remaining campers will help with the set- up and production. Some will be chosen for announcers.**

**If you are eliminated you may not come back into the competition, at all.**

**When we narrow to the finale 3 campers left, the eliminated girls may pick sides on their favorite remaining contestant.**

**Betting is allowed to take place.**

**Have fun! **

**Love,**

**Aphrodite**

"Alright so does anyone want to volunteer?" one of my siblings Yasmin asks, and when no one responds, she pulls out a box with slips of paper.

"I have a way to vote, everyone takes a slip, writes the name of the camper they want in, and place it in the box." she states and everyone takes a slip, and grabs a writing utensil. I look at my blank slip, and look at me half-sisters around the room, and I select Misty, a dyed strawberry blond, with blue grey eyes. I feel bad for condemning any of them to the world of fashion and beauty. It's a very painful world, and is one of the only subjects that Athena kids are out of their comfort zone. I was the last one to place my name in the box. We give the box to Chiron, to hold for a few days until the revealing ceremony takes place. That night I don't get very much sleep due to my tossing and turning. One single thought kept running through my mind, what if I get picked? I think there are 7 other girls beside me, the odds are slim. I sit on my bed writing a journal entry in my diary. Yes, I have a secret diary, shocking! **(AN: I feel that even the most non-girly girls can have a diary, they call it a journal… I would know I am one of those girls!)**

_Dear Journal,_

_ Aphrodite has somehow managed to convince the council to have a demigod pageant. Wow, that's shocking that the majority would agree! Anyway I can't help feeling that I will be selected for my cabin's tribute. Frankly, the prospect of being thrown headfirst into the world of fashion scares me as much as spiders *shudder*. I wish Athena knew more about these kind of things, it would reassure me a bit. I mean I would still be scared stiff. _

_Anyway there are some other things I need to be taken off my shoulders. The main thing is a demigod known as Percy Jackson. Yes, the cliché has happened, I am slowly falling for Percy Jackson, son of my mother's enemy, and I don't give a flying Pegasus shit. I have had a crush on him since we were 12 years old, and I am afraid my slowly growing love is unrequited. His unruly ebony locks, his toned figure, his tan skin, his handsome face, and those enchanting green eyes all are a part of his physical appeal. However unlike some girls *coughDrewcough* I don't just care for his physical appearance. His smile, laugh, loyalty, kindness, and his way of being a Seaweed Brain cause part of my affections towards him._

_It doesn't matter to me that he isn't the brightest person, or that he's a bit slow, because he's my Seaweed Brain. *sigh* I sound like one of those crazy love struck girls who moon over celebrities like One Direction or Hunter Hayes. Those girls study the public facts about them, and act like they truly know them, but it's different with Percy and I. We've been on 2 quests together, (3 if you count the Sea of Monsters), we met when we were 12, and we became best friends, despite our differences and our parents. _

_I know that when people accuse us of liking each other, we both deny it. I feel that since my feelings are unrequited from Percy, I should keep my mouth shut so we don't become awkward around each other. Even though it hurts to see other girls throw themselves at him, I will sit in silence. If Percy is happy with someone else, I will be happy that he's happy, and will be grateful to whoever makes him feel that way. _

_I couldn't go with The Hunters because I was in love with Percy, and I couldn't leave him behind. My heart told me to stay, and I listened to it. I wonder if I do join The Hunters, will it stop the yearnings of my heart. Will I stop loving Percy Jackson? But I know that will never happen because I will always love Percy Jackson…_

_I know that The Fates planned out a cruel life, first with my father issues, then Thalia turning into a tree, then Luke and the war, and last my unrequited love for Perseus Jackson. But I still have faith that something will turn right in my life, that Fate will bring me my long-awaited happiness. I will wait for however long it takes._

_Annabeth Chase_

I close my journal, and hide it under my mattress making sure no one is awake at this time. I glance at the digital alarm clock next to my bunk that reads 12:57 am. I sigh lightly, and face the celling, gently singing a song that makes me calm

_(Jax Berlin Cover)_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Dear Lord, when I get to Heaven_

_Would you let me bring my man_

_When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in_

_Darling, tell me if you can._

After that everything turns black. And I fade into a scene. I see an alter in a temple, with hundreds of smiling people sitting in the pews. Then by a woman at the front, which turns out to be Hera, and I see the man looking down the aisle, is Percy. I start to swallow hard when I realize its Percy's wedding, and I wonder who the lucky girl is. I hear the cue music start to play, and like everyone else I turn to the doors across the aisle. A woman comes out and I gasp, she is flawless. Her hair done in a complex spiral, her face make-up free, and a gown made of pure silk, wrapped to just the right amount, and was embroidered with silver beads to form flowers. I looked her over, tall, honey blond, tan, and a set of stormy grey… wait a second is that who I think it is. I was facing an older version of myself.

Holy Hera! Please let this be a premonition! I beg, then suddenly feel like I am being pulled. I find myself in older ME's body. I was through with the vows, and only centimeters from kissing Percy, when I was being shaken. My body goes into attack mode, and on instinct I sucker punch my "attacker", and unfortunately I was pulled out of my dream. I see my entire cabin laughing, and a winded Malcom on the floor. I snicker, and offer him a hand, as he says "Note to self: Never wake Annabeth from a nice dream…"

"How did you know I was having a good dream?" I questioned with my eye brows raised

"Because, you were smiling, and you rarely smile…" Malcom clarifies, and I shrug.

~Time Skip to next day~

Aphrodite stand on the stage with 16 envelops in her hand.

"Thank you for coming to all you campers, and the hunters…" she said gesturing to The Hunters who were there. So here are the selected tributes

Zeus Cabin- Thalia Grace

Demeter Cabin- Katie Gardiner

Ares Cabin- Clarisse LaRue

Aphrodite- Drew Tanaka

The Hunters/Artemis- Phoebe Shaffer

Hecate Cabin- Lou Ellen

Hebe Cabin- Lana Vice

Nemesis Cabin- Zella Quills

Hypnos Cabin- Jayla Wester

Apollo Cabin- Samantha Illea

Hephaestus Cabin- Nyssa Jira

Hermes Cabin- Penelope Draft

Iris Cabin- Indigo Colour

Tyche Cabin- Brianna Luck

Nike Cabin- Pamela Charleston

…And for the Athena cabin…

"Annabeth Chase!" Aphrodite squeals, and all head look in my direction. I put my head down as I walk on the stage, standing next to Thalia.

"These are your models for the first ever Miss Olympus Pageant!" Aphrodite yells, and I silently pray to my mother for help…

**AN: WOW poor Annabeth, don't worry, she'll survive. Anyway I hope you like Annabeth's diary/journal scene. I took that entire speech from my heart, so take the time to read it truly… Thank you!**

**DG**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Miss Olympus Chapter 3: Prepping & Planning**_

_**AN: Hai guys, I'm back with Miss Olympus, yay! Anyway this chapter Annabeth struggles with some choices, a rivalry scene, and some surprises are revealed. Plus I need song suggestions for the runway appearances, talent potions, and interview background noise. So let's start now…**_

_**I don't own Fancy by Iggy Azalea and Charlie XCX**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so do the math…**_

**(Annabeth's POV)**

I swear The Fates are screwing with me just for their own sadistic pleasure. I bet they were cracking up when I was selected. First it was horrible parents, then my running away, then my best friend turning into a tree, my "older brother" turning evil, almost losing my best friend Percy, the war, Luke's death, falling for Percy, and now this accursed beauty pageant.

"Aghhhh!" I shriek, and throw my knife into the nearby wall. I hear the door open, and Aphrodite stands there with a short blond girl with braces, her hands filled with bags of make-up and outfits.

"Annabeth, darling it's so good to see you!" she exclaims and kisses both cheeks.

"This is my daughter Lacey, she is your style expert." And Lacey rushes over, babbling a mile a minute, I only caught a few words like Pleasure, fabulous, and perfection. I shake her hand calmly, and Aphrodite flashes somewhere else leaving behind a lingering scent of designer perfume. Lacy throws all her bags onto my bed, and pulls out a sketchbook.

"All right we have to start on your first outfit which is for the Introduction Ceremony that tops the show off." And then she starts rambling about skin tone, and coloring schemes. I only half- listen, as I start to think if Percy sees me in this competition, and if I try, he might realize he likes me back if he does.

"Alright let's get started!" I say, and Lacey looks at me surprised but flips over the sketchbook, and I see a drawing of a model that looks exactly like me. She writes down the colors, that I would look good in, and I select, a golden color. She then starts to create different dress styles, until we find the one I want. She starts to pack up, when a strange girl enters my cabin, she's tall, slightly muscular, wears a camp tee, blue jeans, and black converse. She has medium ash-brown straightened hair, light tan, and blue grey eyes with gold riming the pupil. She walks up to me, and sticks out her hand "Hi, I'm Alexandra Victory, cabin counselor of Nike, and one of the two host for the Miss Olympus Pageant." "I came here to say that aside from your competitor from the Nike Cabin, the rest of the cabin is rooting for you!"

"But why?" I manage to stutter out

"Because, she is so annoying, she always claims to be the best even though she is bad at a lot of things…" Alexandra responds

"Yeah, same thing with the Aphrodite cabin, everyone hates Drew, so we're supporting you!" Lacey adds

"Wow, umm I don't know what to say…" I drawl

"Don't worry just know that Nike has your back." She winks, and starts to strut off, and before she leaves, she faces us "Oh by the way, I also ship Team Percabeth!" and she leaves me shocked and Lacey squealing like a little girl. She starts skipping away, and I shrug it off. I close the door, grab a pair of clothes consisting of a camp tee that has shrunk a bit exposing my stomach, a pair of white shorts with a black belt, and some red converse. I tie my hair into a high ponytail, and look down to my shirt it is a bit snug and form fitting. I wish I had another shirt to wear, but the rest are in the laundry. I sigh and take a deep breath, exiting my cabin. I make a straight beeline for the arena. Surprisingly the arena was completely empty. I go into the shack, and pull out a metal tray/ table, with a large array of throwing knifes. I also pull out a battery operated I-Pod dock (home base), and an I-phone touch with an owl case. I place the I-pod on the dock, and hit play. Fancy by Iggy Azalea and Charlie XCX, starts and I find myself rapping/singing as I throw knifes. **(AN: I changed the I-G-G-Y part to A-N-N-A for Annabeth)**

_First things first, I'm the realest (realest)_

_Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let 'em feel it)_

_And I'm still in the Murda Bizness_

_I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right)_

A knife finds its way over a spot the right lung would be at, on a straw dummy, I keep throwing as I sing.

_You should want a bad bitch like this (ha)_

_Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)_

_Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris_

_High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)_

_Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)_

_Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what)_

_Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?_

_Champagne spillin', you should taste that_

I find the spot where the jugular would be, and let another knife fly.

_I'm so fancy_

_You already know_

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold_

_Remember my name, 'bout to blow_

_Next spot, was where the male genitalia would be._

_I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this_

_Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is_

_And my flow retarded, they speak it, depart it_

_Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department_

_Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline_

_And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind_

_So get my money on time, if they not money, decline_

_I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind_

_Then two knifes struck the temples of the dummy, and I kept going._

_Now tell me, who that, who that?_

_That do that, do that?_

_Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that_

_I be that A-N-N-A, put my name in bold_

_I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw_

The next spot was a precision hit to the abdomen region that would be the stomach area.

_I'm so fancy_

_You already know_

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold_

_Remember my name, 'bout to blow_

_The next two knifes hit in the dummy's blank eyes._

_Trash the hotel_

_Let's get drunk on the mini bar_

_Make the phone call_

_Feels so good getting what I want, yeah_

_Keep on turning it up_

_Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck_

_Film star, yeah I'm deluxe_

_Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, ow_

_The next on went straight into the middle of the forehead._

_Still stunting, how you love that_

_Got the whole world asking how I does that_

_Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that_

_Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that_

_Just the way you like it, huh?_

_You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh? (say what what?)_

_Never turn down money_

_Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like_

The spot where the left lung is located, was my next target.

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

_From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold_

_Remember my name, 'bout to blow_

_Who that, who that, A-N-N-A_

_That do that, do that, A-N-N-A_

_Who that, who that, A-N-N-A_

_(Blow)_

I pick out the biggest, and sharpest looking knife out of the remaining selection. I produce a piece of fabric, a blindfold and tie it around my eyes. I raise my arm up and fling, still singing out loud.

_Who that, who that, A-N-N-A_

_That do that, do that, A-N-N-A_

_Who that, who that, A-N-N-A_

_(Blow)_

I remove my blindfold to see where the knife landed, the middle of the heart. I hear wild cheers, and I turn to see everyone from camp clapping. Well except for two, one was Drew Tanaka, and the other a girl who I believe is Pamela Charleston the Nike cabin rep.

There were a few wolf-whistles at my outfit, and I rolled my eyes. Thalia leaps down into the arena and whistles "Damn girl where did you learn how to sing, those dance moves, and the knife skills?"

I say one simple word "Practice…"

Drew storms into the arena looking pissed with Pamela not far behind her.

"Oh my Gods Chase!" "Are you trying to be a show-off and a slut!" she practically screeches. I mean show-off didn't faze me but slut, oh no she didn't.

"Did you just call Annabeth a slut?" Clarisse yells from the crowd above.

"Like yeah!" Pamela chimes in and a wave of red hot anger roars in my eyes, and I lash out, sweeping Drew and Pamela's feet from underneath them. They tumble to the floor as everyone oohhhs from the upper areas of the arena. Thalia climbs up one of the sides to the front row seats, and Phoebe, brings her popcorn.

"Go Annabeth! Give them a can of Athena-style whoop ass!" she cries and the rest of the people cry the same thing.

"It's funny that you think I'm the slut here Drew, cause I'm not the girl who charmspeaks men into fucking her, then dumps them!" I snarl and Drew looks like she was voted as ugliest person on the planet.

"And you…" I look at Pamela "You know nothing about me, so you can't say anything and think I will take it and bit my tongue! No way in fucking Tartarus would that ever happen, because I am not a pushover, you bitch!" I snarl again and take my I-pod, and dock, and storm out of the arena, leaving behind the stunned crowd, and two annoying bitches Pamela and Drew.

I go into my cabin, lock the door, and play my angry soundtrack with heavy rock, as I take a scalding shower. I hear my friends trying to coax me out of my room, but I holler at them to get lost. They give up after an hour, Seaweed Brain had tried the most. I fall into a mood to write my feelings away

Dear Journal,

Gods today was horrible… All I wanted was some time alone, and that couldn't happen. I was throwing knifes, and singing/rapping and doing some knife tricks. After the song was finished, and I did my "blindfolded knife throw", everyone at camp was there applauding except for Drew Tanaka (Head of the Aphrodite Cabin) and Pamela Charleston (Daughter of Nike). They came up to me and harassed me with names like slut. I felt red hot anger wash over me, and I attack them with a verbal assault. I have been locked up in my room ever since.

Sometimes I hate my life, and wish life didn't hate me. But that's never going to happen anytime soon, and I hope Drew and Pamela suffer for their arrogance, and brash attitude.

Signed,

Annabeth Chase

I close my book, as I hear the conch shell for dinner. I trudge to the mess hall, and sit at my table where everyone is staring at me, and I glare at them.

People turn their heads back to their food, until Aphrodite shows up grinning from ear to ear.

"Demigods, I am here to announce some news for the pageant…"

"First the audience, which is all of you that aren't the models are the voters!' people start chattering excitedly

"Second, I have selected the hosts for this event which will be televised…" "They are Alexandra Victory from Nike Cabin, and Perseus Jackson from Poseidon Cabin!"

"Fuck me…" I thought to myself as Percy's name was called

**AN: Well this took a while to write, and its 15 pages long! Yippee! Any who I will update Hollywood Love next! Byeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss Olympus Chapter 4: Just Perfect**

**AN: Hello my fellow Fanfiction audience, I'm back… I want to note ahead of time that I will be updating almost every day! Yippee! Anyway here you go…**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I am not the owner of PJO or its rights…**

**(Annabeth's POV) One Day before the show…**

_Dear Journal,_

_Let me just say a theory I have: Aphrodite is out to get me! I mean come on this is the icing on the cake. *sigh* Oh well I gotta stay alert and watch what I say. Use some of my "child of Athena" wisdom. Wish me some luck, Tyche isn't liking me lately._

_Yours Truly,_

_Annabeth "WiseGirl" Chase_

I close my journal, sighing loudly, as I drag myself off of my bunk. I go to my trunk, and grab a backless white styled one-piece with a gold hoop, a loose top, and a pair of denim shorts. I change in the cabin's bathroom, and I sprint across the strawberry fields receiving some strange looks from some of the campers. I just keep sprinting until I feel the moist sand of the Canoe Lake's beach under my feet. I find a nearby cave so I hide my clothes in there, until I need them later. I jump into the water laughing, this gives me some time to forget about tomorrow… **(AN: Ellie Goulding's Beating Heart is the inspiration for any of the beach scenes in this chapter)**

**(Alexandra's POV)**

Tomorrow is the day, I'm so excited I could just burst! Anyway I was heading to the Aphrodite Cabin for my final dress fitting before the show tomorrow night. I walk into the cabin to see Percy being prodded, and poked by an Aphrodite guy that is scolding him because he can't stand still. I snort, and the boy's face me.

The Aphrodite kid yells "Lacey, Alexandra's here for her fitting!" Lacey comes bounding from the bathroom I guess, and pulls me along with her. She has me close my eyes, and I hear a rustling sound like a bag. She moves my hands away from my eyes, and I gasp. This was a dress made for a goddess, quite literally.

The dress was a chiffon, one-shoulder, V-neck, silver belted waist, and a long slit exposing my lightly tanned, and newly shaved legs. The dress exposes a fair amount of back and cleavage, and the color of the dress makes me stare in wonder is like someone took all of the hues of pink, red, orange, and golden from a beach sunset and mixed it together to make one single color.

"It's beautiful…" I trail off not knowing what to say. I have never seen anything like it before, I am astonished. My father, British-born athlete Peter Victory, who has been to the Olympics for fencing, and has won at least a gold every time, could buy me anything I wanted, but he couldn't ever buy something as beautiful as this. She turns away as I slip on the dress, and she leads me, out to where Percy is. When I get out there, Percy is wearing the exact suit from the poker party in the 2006 remake of James Bond's: Casino Royale.

"Well someone looks dapper…" I say in a faux British accent that sounds very realistic even though I was raised in the states.

"Why thank you, and don't you look elegant." I says in an obviously fake British accent.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew such complex words!" I exclaim in mockery, but he just rolls his eyes. "Well I guess Annabeth's rubbing off on me…" he retorts scratching the back of his neck sheepishly

"I have a question you can whisper it if you want to; do you like Annabeth more than I friend, yes or no?" his cheeks tinge pink, and he leans in and whispers "Yes, but I don't think I only like her though…" I lost it. I was reduced to squealing, and apparently the 2 Aphrodite kids had heard and we were all screaming "Percabeth shippers for life!"

Percy starts to freak out, and begs on his knees "Please swear on the River Styx not to say anything to anyone, it's totally obvious she doesn't like me…"

"We swear on the River of Styx not to say anything." We all swear and thunder rumbles in the background. Percy nods and trudges to the bathroom to change. He comes out in tan cargo shorts and a camp shirt, and hands the suit to the guys, and walks out. The guy places the suit in a special trunk, and strolls out of the room. Lacey then works on adjusting the dress for my measurements, and I am twitching because I can't move.

Then Thalia strolls into the room wearing her usual hunter's garb, and is followed by Phoebe into the cabin.

"Hello Lacey, Alexandra…" Thalia looks at us as does Phoebe.

"Hello Thalia, here for your dress?" Lacey ask and Thalia nods. Lacey runs to the back, and returns with a black and electric blue short dress. The bodice is strapless like the electric blue of her eyes, displaying an empire waistline that just barely passes her kneecaps. Lacey goes to the back and pulls out a modest silver colored dress that must be Phoebe's. I inwardly roll my eyes at the obvious choice of color, the hunters are so predictable well except Thalia but that's not the point.

"So who here thinks Percy and Annabeth are going to be shy and never admit their feelings to each other?" Thalia asks as she and Phoebe raise their hands. Lacey starts stammering angrily, and I smirk.

"_Hmmm… This will make an interesting bet if they choose to accept." I think to myself_

"Well I have to contradict that theory Miss Grace, because I will bet you 2,000 drachmas that they will reveal their feelings!" Lacey then chimes in "I agree!" which cause Thalia to ponder my proposition.

"So Thalia and Phoebe if you want to join, we need to swear on the River Styx before we can officially start the bet…"

"We swear on the River Styx to abide by the bet's rules…" Thalia and Phoebe swear, and Lacey and I do the same thing hearing the faint sound of thunder in the background. The deal has been sealed.

"Ready to lose?" Thalia questions

"Not a chance, victory will be mine!" I quote my favorite catchphrase. I strut assuredly to the back where I am going to strip my dress off.

**(Percy's POV)**

I walk my way to the beach, my mind a million places at one going a mile a minute. I walk down the path, but my vison tunnels and all I see is her. Annabeth's blond princess curls are taking on a more windblown look, her usually calculating stormy eyes have a playful glint in them, and her laugh is adorable.

I shake my head, as I stealthily sneak up behind her, picking her up by her waist ignoring her shrieks of protest, and throw her into the lake. She soon resurfaces with a murderous glint in her eyes as she hollers "Perseus Jackson!" I took that as my cue to run, but she was faster. She ended up tackling me so I face planted into the lake. I could hear her laughing from above so I grabbed her leg bringing her down with me. She hits the water as soon as I hit the surface. She ends up resurfacing with one of her rare giant grins that makes my heart do a gymnastics routine. She then promptly splashed water in my face. I splash her back, and before we know it we're having an all-out splash war. After we're too tired we sit on the sand, talking to each other about anything and everything. It's good to talk to my best friend again. We stay like this watching the waves and the sun slowly slip away until the conch sounds for dinner…

**AN: AHHHHHH! Oh meh gerd, almost-Percabeth fluff. You know Alexandra is based off my looks, she's my clone except a few years older, and majority of my personality, not my backstory however. Anyway updates come later today… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Miss Olympus Chapter 5: Introduction Ceremony**

**AN: Hey I said I would be back sooner or later today so I am here again. Let the ceremony begin! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson franchise**

**(Alexandra's POV)**

"10 minutes until we're live and on air…" a random Hephaestus kid shouts, and that doesn't help my jumping nerves that are making me so anxious that I feel like vomiting. Percy walks over to me with a lopsided grin on his face.

"I'm going to be sick!" I exclaim as I clamp a hand over my mouth, choking back the vomit. His grin forms into a straight line and instructs "Okay, take a deep breath, and take some water." He hands me a Smart Water bottle, and I chug the water in about a minute. I wipe my mouth with my hand, and thank him quietly. He nods and we practice our lines one more time.

**(Narrator's POV)**

As the two hosts practice and the audience's anticipation, the models are getting dressed and prepped. Drew and some of the other girls are gossiping about how they're going to win, others are practicing their walk, all except one Annabeth Chase she sits uncomfortably in a chair as Lacey adds the finale touches to Annabeth's face. Lacey has enhanced her natural beauty by doing a light coat of mascara, light blush to Annabeth's slightly rosy cheeks, and a light shade of light cerise colored lips. Suddenly Athena appears in the room, the goddess' eyes filled with pride. Athena shrinks to human size, and walks over to Annabeth who is too shocked to move.

"My daughter I know I haven't always made this known but I'm proud of you, and I believe in you. Annabeth gets out of her chair and flings herself into the goddess' open arms and they embrace while Lacey pulls out the necessary supplies for Annabeth's hair. Athena then backs out of the hug and disappears leaving Annabeth smiling ridiculously, as Lacey with the speed of a lightning bolt finishes Annabeth's hair. Thick strands from the front of her hair were pulled back, curled, and pinned back, while the rest of the curls were even curlier and pushed towards the front. A simple pair of gold dangly earrings adorned her ears. Her dress looked like it was made of magic, with its halter neckline, form fitting bodice, and mermaid skirt in white with a layer of shimmery gold fabric that overlaps the white. Annabeth wears a pair of 2 in gold with white feather accessory strappy heels. The cue music starts to play, as the hosts walk out on stage arm-in-arm holding microphones.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all kind, welcome!" Percy shouts and the crowd roars and applauds as Alexandra announces

"We're your hosts, I'm Alexandra Victory…" "…And I'm Percy Jackson!" Percy interjects

"And we want to welcome you to the first annual Miss Olympus Beauty Pageant…" Alexandra finishes

Then Percy starts off an inspiring monologue "The Miss Olympus pageant is a contest not only of beauty; but also wit, skill, and grace. The winner of this competition will have all of these requirements, and more…"

Alexandra then continues "The beauty this contest exploits isn't just on the outside, it's what's inside that will count. Viewers the choice is up to you, chose the one who will become Miss Olympus…" and they take a seat in two chairs, on opposite sides of the runway.

They start calling off names. Girls come out in gowns long, short, colorful, and plain. Some of the girls look good, others however don't. When Drew Tanaka is called, she comes out in a hot pink gown that makes her look like a cupcake. Alexandra laughs so hard she almost falls out of her chair, causing Drew to glare at the daughter of Nike. Then the last name was called, Annabeth Chase…

**(Percy's POV)**

When Annabeth's name was called it was only a few seconds before, WiseGirl came promenading down the runway looking as beautiful as she usually is, and gets a loud set of applause. The gown compliments her skin, her hair is intricately braided, and she doesn't have to much make up on. She looks absolutely perfect, and I can't help but stare. Once she stands with the rest of the girls, Alexandra stands up and announces "We're going to take a short break, and when we come back will be the for the Formal Wear catwalk." And the cameras turn off…


	6. Chapter 6

**Miss Olympus Chapter 6: Formal Wear**

**AN: Hey guys this chapter is the first round of catwalks, and some drama so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordian…**

**(Alexandra POV)**

When the camera's red light flicks off, I look over at Percy who lets out a shaky breath that he's been holding in, and I realize I did the same thing. As soon as we both breathe out, I feel an immense burden lift off my shoulders. I take a sip of my water, as we wait for our cue. The red light flashes on, and Percy announces "Welcome back!"

"We're currently going to start the Formal Wear round." The step out of the way and Stay the Night by Zedd with Haley Williams (Zedd and Kevin Drew Extended Remix) starts blasting out of the speakers. The audience starts to cheer, as the first model struts on the runway. It's Lana Vice from the Hebe Cabin wearing an ankle length gown with a black bandeau bodice, and ivory pleated skirt with empire waistline. Her ginger hair is braided as she adorns in some fine jewels, and heavy eye makeup along with bright pink lipstick.

She smiles and the crowd goes wild, as she leaves Thalia comes out in a short Royal blue halter neck and tulle-skirt gown that swishes against her kneecaps. Her hair was stylishly crimped and she wore her usual black eyeliner and mascara. She was replaced with Katie who wore a lace detailed chlorophyll-colored gown with a single shade lighter lace detailed on top. Her hair was twisted into a chignon, and her green eyes were outlined with a warm brown eyeliner, and shimmery red lipstick.

Then was Clarisse with a short scarlet red dress, her hair was straitened and she was fake smiling. Next was Lou Ellen from Hecate, She wore a black and purple sleeved gown that outlined her body, and dark purple and black smoky eye with maroon lipstick. Pamela then was up next, and she wore a high-low coral colored gown, and a load of make-up. When she was walking her heel snagged on her dress, and she trips and eats runway. I fall out of my chair snorting which causes Pamela to burn a scarlet color resembling Clarisse's dress.

She quickly scurries off the stage letting Drew strut on stage with a _very_ short violet/blue color that flattered her, and placed a matching eyeshade on with her usual pink lipstick. Then the rest of the models went by in a flash, and the third to last Jayla Wester from Hypnos fell asleep on stage and we had to haul her off. Then Samantha Illea comes strutting out on stage with her sky blue high-low gown flowing behind her as if there were wind, her face did with soft make-up and you could see many guys drooling. Then as she came off Annabeth slowly stepped on the runway and the entire female population were left to covetous glares, and the males to lustful stares. While Samantha had stepped on stage the song had ended and when Annabeth came on Empire by Shakira had started. Annabeth emerged out of the darkness like a shy kitten but she looked like a goddess.

Her dress was a light grey mermaid dress with so many designs on the dress it looked like a maze. Her hair was placed into a simple bun with a few curls framing her face. Her skin glowed and_only_ had a subtle amount of mascara, and shimmery lip gloss on. Percy was flabbergasted as she passed and when she walked the other way her was staring at her behind.

"That sly bastard…" I thought to myself as I smirked at Percy, and when he noticed that I had seen what he was doing, he turned a shade of red that seemed impossible to achieve.

"Anyway we'll be back in 5 with our first set of interviews, but for now a word from our sponsors!" I announce having the light turn off. I drag Percy from his seat as the expression is still plastered on his handsome face.

"Come on Aquaman, let's go!" Percy snapped out of his reverie and smirked "Aquaman?"

I glared as he chuckled, as I drag him backstage.

**(Narrator's POV)**

Alexandra and Percy make their way to the lounging area for a minute, when Drew runs up to them.

"Hey Percy…" she winks at him and he, looks kind of grossed out, as Alexandra mutters "And what am I chopped liver?" Drew then launches herself at Percy smashing her lips onto his, and he immediately pulls her off. Drew wipes her mouth, and pushes her arms together to make her breasts bigger.

"What's the matter Percy-poo?" "You don't like my kisses?" Percy bluntly says no while Alexandra snorts.

"Yeah we all know Percy here wants to kiss An- mmph!" Percy slaps his hand over Alexandra's mouth in time. Drew narrows her eyes as she huffs, and stomps away angrily. Percy removes his clamped hand from the Nike Cabin's councilor.

"Don't say anything!" he exclaims and Alexandra rolls her eyes, as they walk off. Little did they know there was a certain 2 goddesses watching.

"Percabeth is in motion!" Aphrodite squeals while Athena on the other area considers "If my daughter likes that Sea Spawn back this will be bad…"

**Hahaha! Sorry for the later updates today was the first day of school so yeah! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Miss Olympus Chapter 7: Interviews 1**_

_**AN: Hey guys sorry for the late update I've been a little preoccupied with my life so yeah, but I'm here now with the interviews and some awkward sexual tension that you could cut through with a knife. A right time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is copyrighted by Mr. Rick Riordian…**_

**(Percy's POV)**

Next were the interviews, and I was as nervous as Hades. Even with Alexandra by my side, I felt like crawling into a cave and hiding until this was over. Now you must be thinking "What is the big bad Hero of Olympus scarred of?" and the answer is simple of my feelings towards a certain blond haired gray eyed beauty named Annabeth Chase. I mean whenever I'm around her my heart does a gymnastics routine, my palms get sweaty, and I can't think straight. I just want Aphrodite to stop messing with my head and heart because it'll only screw up my friendship with Annabeth in the long run.

"_Grrr… Aphrodite fuck off!" _I shout in my head, hopping that meddlesome goddess would get the hint. I mean I know she promised to make my love life interesting, but this was getting out of hand.

A Hephaestus kid calls out "1 minute before we're back on!" I shove my anger with the love goddess to the back of my mind, and walk to the runway entrance seeing Alexandra walking and talking with an Apollo kid named Kurt Lyland **(That's the name of my crush, well not the last name)** who is our DJ for the show. He says something I can't quite make out, and she laughs to the point where she's gasping for air. She looks in my direction, and says something to Kurt before heading in my direction. I also notice that Kurt keeps staring at her from a distance, and I smile "Poor guy he has it bad…"

People think I don't notice those kind of things, but despite the contrary belief I can, I'm not that oblivious. _**(AN: Well if you weren't that oblivious than how have you not noticed that Annabeth has a total crush on you? -_- *sighs "common sense"*)**_

Alexandra smiles "Hey…" and when she notices my far-off expression, she sings "Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills, you know what you gotta do?" "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, and just keep swimming…" by that point I was smiling. _**(AN: See what I did there?)**_ She laughs and says "Percy we gotta get on stage so wipe that pout off your face…"

"5, 4, 3, 2, and we're on!" was heard in the background as Alexandra and I (something Annabeth has to correct me into saying) walk down the runway, which has been altered. The catwalk is gone and there's a large semi-circle platform, with 3 thrones. One matching him/hers with gold and bronze embroidering decorated with emeralds and sapphires, and the other one is in similar colors but no jewels on it.

"Welcome back to the first annual Miss Olympus pageant, I'm your host Alexandra Victory daughter of Nike and my co-host Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus." Alexandra shuts earning a slight blush from me because I'm modest

"Oh look and he's modest too… is there no end to our hero's good qualities?" she roars into the crowd with a large chorus of No's roared back from the crowd.

"Alright let's get started with the interviews" I announce and the crowd cheers louder than a group of fans at a football team's home game.

"Please welcome Thalia Grace!" and Thalia comes out wearing a short silver dress with a blue sash. The chorus from Green Day's _Holiday _blared from speakers around the stage.

"So Pinecone Face…" I ask in a faux British accent "what is your favorite color?" _**(AN: if anyone gets the reference, you have official become my new best friend)**_

"Hmmm… I'd say black or electric blue…" she answers

"Next question who's your favorite cousin, Percy or Nico?" Alexandra questions

"I'd say Kelp Head cuz' DeathBreath is super annoying, and he used to like Mythomagic…"

"Thalia you'd swore you'd never tell!" Nico shouts from the audience

"I never swore on the Styx!" Thalia retorts back causing the audience to laugh

The interviews moved by quickly us asking questions and get-to-know-you trivia, but some of the interview were unbearable like Clarisse's for example it went like this:

"Welcome Clarisse LaRue!" I declared, and Clarisse looked pissed as Hades as some heavy metal spat angrily from the speakers.

"So Clarisse… what is it like to be a contestant for the Miss Olympus pageant?" Alexandra enquires, and Clarisse snorts "its fine whatever…"

"So Clarisse, where did you use to live before you came to camp?" I queried and she narrows her ugly eyes "Why do you care Prissy?" she snaps and people looked annoyed by her rude attitude.

Or Pamela's for an example:

"Now welcome Pamela Charleston to the stage I yell, and Nicki Minaj's _Anaconda_ plays loud and already there are some jeers towards her song choice and I can hear Alexandra cough slut, before glaring at her annoying sister, who was leaning towards me in a desperate attempt to show off some cleavage. But I kept my head up when asking questions, and I didn't have much of a facial expression until Alexandra asked a question that made me what to LOL off the stage to the point I was crying and short of breath:

"So sister, why are you such a slut?" and an awkward silence fell over the crowd before erupting with laughter. Alexa sputtered out an incoherent answer before running off the runway.

Last of all Drew's was by far the most annoying so far…

When she strutted out on the runway Fifth Harmony's BO$$ chorus played, and the entire time Drew was being seductive, purring at anything I'd say and batting her eyelashes so much Alexandra's eye was starting to twitch.

But there was one interview that wowed the crowd to a standstill: it was Annabeth's.

She came on the stage with a classy strapless sapphire blue gown with only a small opening in the back.

"So Annabeth… if you're cabin was set on fire, and you could only save 2 things what would you save?" Alexandra questions

"Well I'd save Daedalus' laptop, and a picture of me and my friends because in my opinion a picture is worth a thousand words, and that amount of words isn't enough to describe how I feel for my friends…" and then the audience rose to their feet and clapped louder than imaginable.

"okay WiseGirl, if you were stuck on a deserted island, and you could have only one person there with you, who would it be?" I ask

"Well you Seaweed Brain…"

"Why Percy?" Alexandra asks

"I chose him because I trust him with my life, he's my best friend whose fatal flaw is loyalty, and last his powers over the ocean would help us escape." She states in a logical manner, but I didn't care. I was as happy as a clam… _**(AN: Gods what is with my abundance of sea-orientated jokes today?)**_

"Well thank you Annabeth, and we're going to take a 10 minute break before going on to the talent round…" I announce.

_**AN: Yay! I finished! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Miss Olympus Chapter 8: Talent Round 1

_**AN: Hello Everybody KynthiaOlympia with Miss Olympus and I am 9 more chapters from finishing this story so I'm kina at the half-way mark. I wanted to just say thank you to all of you who are reading right now, you make me feel so special! And Holy Hera, 21 Reviews, 39 Followers, 25 Favorites, and 5,911 Views are amazing! Thank you to everyone once again before we begin. **_

(Annabeth's POV)

I stand behind the stage stepping back and forward as the talent round continues. Currently Drew is on the stage doing her talent which was the Aphrodite cabin's famous blind makeup challenge where she applies make-up to a female camper with a blindfold over her eyes. She was doing one of the girls from the Tyche cabin's make-up; I think Amanda and by the end she was flawless looking with lips the color of a polished ruby, eye shadow the color of shimmering gold, and blush the color of the sky at dawn. Drew stands up and takes a bow, and when she sees me backstage she smirks tauntingly before glancing at Percy and flirtingly blows a kiss his way. I feel a flaming and tight feeling erupt in my stomach and a cold hand squeezed my heart.

I growl under my breath and quietly slip off to my room before I could get out of hand and do something that I wouldn't habitually do. I end up punching the wall so hard that I break a hole in the dry wall, end up splitting a few of my knuckles and one so hard that it was bleeding. Lacey comes in humming but as soon as she catches the sight of my bleeding and injured hand she shrieks. I clamp my good hand over the young girl's mouth. I lightly kick the door closed, and unclamping my hand from Lacey's mouth.

"What happened to it?" she manages to get out while pointing at my hand eyes wide of disbelief.

"I punched the wall constructing a cavity in it directly due to the fact my reasoning was clouded by my anger for your bitchy half-sister!" I hiss while favoring my right hand to my chest. Lacey pulls out a small pink clutch and opens it to reveal Ambrosia and Nectar. She pours a little of the godly drink over my right hand instantaneously the hand repaired itself and all of the pain went away. I sighed in relief but as soon as it faded a nervous expression slid onto my face.

"I don't know what to do for my tapestry design for the Talent round!" I squeaked quietly, and Lacey places a hand on my shoulder

"Annabeth I have an idea, think of something that inspires you or something that'll make them stop and stare…" She leads me over to the partition, and hands me my dress and shoes which are a pair of white strappy cutout Cage Gladiator Stiletto Heels. I gently slip the shoes on before stripping off my dress from the interviews and replacing it with the one Lacey gave to me. It was a floor-length strapless Chiffon with decorative floral decals and mesh insert on the bodice and it was the color of champagne. **(Faviana Style #** **S7325)**

I sat in front of the vanity as Lacey did my hair into an elegant side braid threaded with silvery threads woven in. My make-up was done with pale pink lipstick, light grey eye shadow and eyeliner, and blush the color of a rose. I look as if I stepped out of a fairytale book especially when Lacey places a Tea Rose crown on top of my head. I slowly stand up with dread settling in my stomach. I exit my dressing room, and walk up the hidden steps concealed by some magic curtains made by the Hecate kids. Up at the top was a small deck on the celling concealed by magic and there was a seat with the ropes entwined with roses and silk fabric flowing down the back matching the color of my dress. I clutch onto the ropes before lowering myself onto the seat.

"…And now the last for the talent round representing the Athena Cabin Miss Annabeth Chase!" Percy says and the crowd roars. We wait a few minutes before one of the Hephaestus boys slowly turns a crank which lowers me to the catwalk. I smile largely as I get lowered along with the song _Passage into Midnight by Omar Akram_, there was silence as all who feasted their eyes upon my entrance drank it all in. Once my feet touched the ground I stood up and strolled over to my loom. The music faded into the background as I put on my concentrated face. I picked up my shuttle when I got the perfect idea. I pulled out the fabrics I needed and at the speed of light my fingers were threading through the loom. 10 minutes I pull back from the loom smirking at my masterpiece.

I flip the tapestry around for the audience to see as the camera zoomed in to give those father away a better view. Gasps of awe were echoed through the audience as the gazed upon my work. The yellowish treads were put so well together that they glimmered gold. The threads were sown so tight it looks as if it was a photograph taken. The scene depicted two warriors fighting on the surface of a lake. The armies were surrounding clashing together in combat, but all eyes were on the warriors in the lake. One was a man in golden armor, a harsh smirk and an aura of power and light that surrounds him. The other warrior was more familiar with celestial bronze armor, a tattered shirt, his hair swept to one side of the wind, and his sea green eyes with a dangerous expression in them. It was Percy fighting Hyperion during the war. I glance over at Percy who looks wonderstruck, and I glance at Drew who look a color similar to an eggplant.

I stand up and curtsy to the audience before casually strolling off the stage. Alexandra snaps everyone out of their reverie when she hollers "What a fantastic performance by Miss Annabeth Chase, and now we're going to give you 15 minutes to vote for the people you think should stay, and the 7 girls with the least amount of votes are unfortunately cut!" murmurs rustle through the crowd, and I gasp in a breath.

"_Mom, please help me stay in_…" I pray and I feel a warm breeze of air on my neck and a response_ "Always…"_

"Well Miss Braniac I'm impressed… how did you do it?" a snippy voice calls out from behind me. I turn to face Drew flanked by Pamela and Zella from Nemesis.

"Do what?" I smirk innocently knowing that I ticked her off

"Get all the people to love your little granny talent…" Zella chimes in and I roll my eyes

"Weaving isn't only for grannies first off, and second of I just used my natural talent that I inherited from my mother." I retort before turning on my heels and strutting away.

"You better sleep with one eye open Chase!" Drew called out

"Oh I'm so terrified of a 'mature' Aphrodite camper who's infatuated with my best friend!" By then the rest of the girls were gathered around us, and a lot of them were trying not to laugh. Drew huffs and stalks the opposite way.

"_Even though I won, I still have to keep an eye out for Drew…" _

_**AN: Hey everybody I might post the eliminations today as well, so you'll have to wait and see…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Miss Olympus 9: Eliminations Part I**

_**AN: Hey guys Miss Olympus update #2 of today so to all of you out there who reads this I hope you like. Anyway here's the disclaimer:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT RICK RIORDIAN HAS COPYRIGHTED…**_

**(Alexandra's POV)**

Only 5 more minutes until the elimination rounds, only 5 more minutes of freedom before I have to go back into hell. The truth is I absolutely hate beauty pageants for various reasons, but the main one is people only vote on the sexiest or best looking one to win. They never stop and take the time to look for the one with the kindest heart or the best attitude.

I feel the loveseat I'm sitting on shift slightly, and I flick my eyes only to see Kurt smiling at me. "What do you want?"

He throws his hands up in the surrender position, and says "Whoa, you just looked stressed so I can to see if you were okay." And immediately my cheeks flushed red from mortification

"Sorry, I'm just upset…" I mutter and he smiles "what bothering you?" he asks

"I just hate beauty pageants due to the fact that everything is either a façade or only the outward appearance is judged." "I mean that because my father had dated Miss America last year and she was a total bitch only caring about money, status, and didn't love my father." I drone on and the entire time Kurt just listens and rubs my back soothingly.

"Is it wrong to feel the way I do?" he shakes his head while replying "No it isn't, personally I hate beauty pageants too…"

"30 seconds before we're on air!" one of the tech kids call out, and we stand up

"Thanks Kurt for everything…" I kiss his cheek and walk away before Kurt could see my scarlet cheeks. Percy is waiting for me and smirking

"Don't even start!" I snarl and Percy just laughs. The little red light goes on and we strut on stage like awesome sauce. **(Hehe inside joke between me and my bff)**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Miss Olympus elimination round part 1…" Percy says and the whole room silences with the feeling of anticipation growing.

"Now we are going to call the girls who will stay in the competition and if we do not call your name you are no longer in the running to become Miss Olympus…" I finish **(I may have kind of stole that last bit from the ever so fierce Miss Tyra Banks so I don't own the phrase)**

"Here are the survivors in no particular order: Thalia, Katie, Drew, Annabeth, Lou, Zella, Samantha, Brianna, and Indigo you are moving on!" and a large mass of cheering and squeals were heard as the remaining contestants celebrated

"…and a cheer for those who didn't make the cut." Percy says and respectful applause was heard until a shrill "You bitch!"

Pamela was running at me heels in hand and a wild look in her eyes. She throws the shoes at what seems to be point blank range and chucks them at me. Everything starts in slow motion as I slid down and to the matrix move. The shoes harmlessly go over my head, and I jump up in time to catch Pamela's hand and with her propelling momentum fling her over my shoulder onto the hard runway floor. The groans and tries to get up, but I place a foot on her chest in a pose of victory. People were cheering and some immature *coughHermescough* male campers were catcalling for a chick fight.

I roll my eyes before announcing "We'll be back in 15 minutes with the next round!" and I walk off stage like a boss.


	10. Chapter 10 (READ AUTHOR'S NOTE)

_**Miss Olympus Chapter 10: Bikini Time**_

_**AN: Hey guys I decided to post a chapter of Miss Olympus and a little note. Here's my note: Hollywood Love is currently on Hiatus from this point on until I get some good ideas if anyone has some ideas, PM me and I will write a new chapter. Now I also would like people to possible follow, favorite, review on my Mortal Kombat/Percy Jackson story "The Battle of Blood and Night" me and Dr. MKDemigodX (There's no space between the period and MK), because I've put a huge amount of effort into the story so far, and if I get more of these things it could boost morale and make me want to post faster and more ideas will flood in. So if you have spare time check it out, and if you have any ideas PM me (Or review if you are a guest)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot and OC's**_

**(Annabeth's POV)**

"There's no way in Hades that I would ever wear that _thing_!" I reason and I get on my knees "Please Lacey I am pleading on my knees, don't make me wear that abomination!"

Lacey pouts and groans "But pink is perfect for your skin tone…just try it!" I shake my head and we keep debating reasons why I should wear it and why I shouldn't when my savior comes in. Alexandra is grinning and her hands behind her back "Having fun?" she asks sardonically

"We only have 5 minutes before we go back out and we have everything except the bathing suit and she won't wear the one I picked out!" Lacey shouts with mild exasperation, and pulls out the thing we were fighting over. It's a baby pink strapless bikini that I feel is too revealing for my tastes.

"Annabeth isn't a pink girl and everyone notices that so it would make her look fake and the audience wants real, well as close to real as possible in Drew's place…" she says and I snicker Lacey sighs with submission "Okay than what should she wear O' Great One?"

"This…" and with that she takes a pink bag from behind her back and tosses it to me. Inside was nothing short of a miracle: my bathing suit from the beach day I had with Percy, a pair of Ray Bans with blue rims, and a pair of white ankle strap sandaled heels.

"You're welcome…" she says and I hug her before going behind the changing stall and putting on the more approvable bikini. Then I slipped on the Ray Bans and pulled on the heels before walking out to show the girls.

"Oh it's perfect, white is so your color and the gold looks perfect with your skin tone!" Lacey states and Alexandra takes the bag back admiring her handiwork. "Well now you're like Cinderella going to the ball and I'm the fairy godmother!"

I raise one eyebrow "Sure you are…" "Yeah I am!" she replies with conviction and we all laugh.

"Well I gotta go it's going to start soon, and before I go you need to know the walkway has changed now you will have to make multiple stops and pose for cameras and those pictures taken will select your best shot and will be helping the public vote for who stays on." She informs before exiting the room.

I dash for the bathroom and grab a toothbrush and mouthwash. _"I better make sure my teeth are glowing for the pictures… wait what am I thinking?"_

"_You're not the only one thinking dear…" a voice replies back_

"_Aphrodite…?" I asks and the voice sighs_

"_No it's Nike, I see the potential to win and I am the goddess of victory so I scout out all prospective victors…"_

"_Alright but what makes you think I'll win?" I fire back and Nike chortles "… because people like you and look up to you!"_

"_But why are you helping me, aren't you supposed to help your own?"_

"_Well yes but Pamela was eliminated and plus I would love to see an Aphrodite kid get smoked in their own specialty… it would kind of knock the love goddess off her high horse…"_

"_Okay, but I have to wonder, will Aphrodite place a curse on me if I win?"_

"_No, she'll be stunned but the most dangerous force would be Drew and her followers." _

"_What do I need to do?"_

"_Just be yourself…" _and with that last note Nike's voice stopped replying. I take some deep breaths before going back with Lacey and having her add a few touches to make up. I get line to walk on the runway, while I watch all of the remaining girls and their outfits. Drew and Zella are obviously trying to drown the world in their cleavage, Katie, Lou, and Thalia are going the one piece route, Samantha, Indigo, Brianna, and I are somewhere in between. Percy and Alexandra make their way past us and I see Alexandra wink at me and whip her eyes between me and an unsuspecting Percy. I turn a color similar to the pink atrocity Lacey tried to get me to wear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now we're in the round where the guys drool the most, so ladies keep an eye on your man because we're starting the bikini round!" the applause suddenly got louder and a heck of a lot rowdier when Alexandra announce the beginning of the round.

"And the first to hit the runway is the Daughter of Zeus: Pinecone Face- I mean Thalia Grace!" Percy changed his statement after Alexandra elbowed him in the ribs.

Rocking a black, over one-shoulder, swimsuit and black heels Thalia strutted the runway with Fall Out Boy's "_I Don't Care" _coming from the speakers.

_Say my name and his in the same breath_

_I dare you to say they taste the same_

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_And let December glow in flames (flames)_

Thalia stops at the first location at the end of the runway where she whips her head to both sides, looking at both sides of the audiences and salutes.

_Erase myself and let go_

_Start it over again in Mexico_

_These friends, they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites now_

She arrives at the next location and crosses her arms over each other and made peace signs.

_I, don't, care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in mi-i-i-isery_

_I, don't, care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

The third spot she flicks her hair out of her face and makes rock on signs with her hands.

_I'll take a chance let your body get a tolerance_

_I'm not a chance put a heatwave in your pants_

_Pull a breath like another cigarette_

_Pawnshop heart trading up; trading up_

_I'm the oracle in my chest_

_Let the guitar scream like a fascist_

_Sweat it out, shut your mouth, free love on the streets_

_But, in the alley it ain't that cheap, now_

The fourth stop Thalia juts her right shoulder upwards, her left hip outwards, and raises one of her eyebrows with a mocking smirk.

_I, don't, care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in mi-i-i-i-sery_

_Said I, don't, care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

The last and final stop Thalia surprises everyone when she not only doesn't turn around but flips off the world.

"Whoa Pinecone Face just gave us a message!" Percy chuckled

"I agree…and next is Demeter's own Katie Gardiner!" Alexandra calls out and Katie wearing a modest exotic flower printed tankini and gladiator sandals because she'd be about 6' 0" with them. Selena Gomez's _The Heart Wants What It Wants_ plays as her theme song.

_(What the heart wants)_

_(What the heart wants)_

_(What the heart wants) _

_You got me sippin' on something_

_I can't compare to nothing_

_I've ever known, I'm hoping_

_That after this fever I'll survive_

_I know I'm acting a bit crazy_

_Strung out, a little bit hazy_

_Hand over heart, I'm praying_

_That I'm gonna make it out alive_

The first stop Katie plays with her hair, winks, and giggles.

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

The second stop Katie flattened a stray hair and plays the innocent girl look.

_You got me scattered in pieces_

_Shining like stars and screaming_

_Lighting me up like Venus_

_But then you disappear and make me wait_

_And every second's like torture_

_Hell over trip, no more so_

_Finding a way to let go_

_Baby, baby, no I can't escape_

The third stop she places her right index finger on her right check and puts on a pouty thinking face.

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants _

_The heart wants what it wants _

_The heart wants what it wants_

For the fourth stop Katie turns a 90 degree angle and keeps her head faced to the front and winks.

_This is a modern fairy tale_

_No happy endings_

_No wind in our sails_

_But I can't imagine a life without_

_Breathless moments_

_Breaking me down, down, down, down_

For the fifth and final stop Katie knelt to the ground, picked a flower that came from nowhere, slowly stood up and tucked it into her hair before strutting off.

"Wow Katie blew us away!" Alexandra complimented

"I know, next is Drew Tanaka…" Percy says with less enthusiasm and you can obviously tell.

Drew comes out in an itsy bitsy hot pink bikini that covers almost nothing. Katy Perry's _This is How We Do _starts.

_(This is how we do, this is how we do.) Oh, oh._

_Sippin' on Rosé, silver lake sun, coming up all lazy._

_Slow cooking pancakes for my boy,_

_Still up, still fresh as a daisy._

_Playing ping pong all night long,_

_Everything's all neon and hazy._

_Chanel this Chanel that, hell yeah,_

_All my girl's vintage Chanel baby._

At the first location Drew blows kisses into the audience.

_It's no big deal, it's no big deal._

_It's no big deal, this is no big deal._

_This is how we do, yeah, chillin' laid back._

_Straight stuntin', yeah, we do it like that._

_This is how we do, do do do do._

_This is how we do._

_This is how we do, yeah, chillin' laid back._

_Straight stuntin', yeah, we do it like that._

_This is how we do, do do do do._

_This is how we do._

The second location she bent over and stood up straight up right away letting the world drown in her cleavage big time.

_Big hoops and maroon lips,_

_My clique hoppin' in my Maserati._

_Santa Barbara chic at La Super Rica,_

_Grabbin' tacos, checking out hottie's._

_Now we're talking astrology,_

_Gettin' our nails did all Japanesey._

_Day drinking at the Wild Cat,_

_Sucking real bad at Mariah Carey-oke._

The third location Drew trails her hands up and down her body trying to seduce the male population in the crowd.

_It's no big deal, it's no big deal._

_It's no big deal, this is no big deal._

_This is how we do, yeah, chillin' laid back._

_Straight stuntin', yeah, we do it like that._

_This is how we do, do do do do._

_This is how we do._

_This is how we do, yeah, chillin' laid back._

_Straight stuntin', yeah, we do it like that._

_This is how we do, do do do do._

_This is how we do._

The fourth location Drew swivels her hips side to side while her hands remain stationary on her hips.

_This one goes out to the ladies, at breakfast,_

_In last night's dress. Uh-huh, I see you._

_(This is how we do, straight stuntin' like that.)_

_Yo, this goes out to all you kids that still have their cars At the Club Valet, and its Tuesday._

_(This is how we do, straight stuntin' like that.)_

_Yo, shout out to all you kids buying bottle service_

_With your rent money, respect._

The fifth and final location on the catwalk Drew places her hands on the backside of her shoulder blades and twisted her head to one side and closed her eyes before strutting off.

"Wasn't that great?" Percy exclaimed indifferently

"Yes…now let's welcome Lou Ellen, Daughter of Hecate to the stage!" Alexandra announces eagerly, trying to get Drew off the stage faster. Lou comes out in a purple and black swirled one piece with cuts in the sides that complements her creamy skin. Taylor Swift's _Blank Space _begins to play.

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven sin_

_Saw you there and I thought_

_Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, want to play?_

_New money, suit and tie_

_I can read you like a magazine_

_Ain't it funny, rumors, lie_

_And I know you heard about me_

_So hey, let's be friends_

_I'm dying to see how this one ends_

_Grab your passport and my hand_

_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

Lou lights her palms with purple fire before extinguishing the flames by blowing them out.

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space baby_

_And I'll write your name_

Next she places her hands on her hips and smirks, before moving on.

_Cherry lips, crystal skies_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

_You're the king baby I'm your Queen_

_Find out what you want_

_Be that girl for a month_

_Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no_

_Screaming, crying, perfect storm_

_I can make all the tables turn_

_Rose gardens filled with thorns_

_Keep you second guessing like_

_"Oh my God, who is she?"_

_I get drunk on jealousy_

_But you'll come back each time you leave_

_'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

After she smiles and winks before walking away and swaying her hips.

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane (Insane)_

_But I've got a blank space baby_

_And I'll write your name_

Next she makes a slight breeze to whip her hair around.

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_

For her last pose she looks over her shoulder, smirks, and disappears in thin air leaving the crowd intrigued.

"Wow what an act no one will forget!" Percy jests and the crowd starts to cheer. "Now we have Zella Quills from Nemesis!" Zella comes out in a deep red bikini that complements her caramel colored skin, hazel eyes, and dark brown hair in a ponytail. Keri Hilson's _"Pretty Girl Rock" _starts up

_I can do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Now, what's your name?_

_My name is Keri, I'm so very_

_Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary_

_Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri_

_Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, I'ma bury_

_Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher_

_Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya_

_I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it_

_But If you want I'll be happy to repeat it_

At the first stop Zella spins on her heel letting her hair whip.

_My name is Keri, I'm so very_

_Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary_

_Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri_

_Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, I'ma bury_

_Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher_

_Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya_

_I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty_

_And if you know it too, then ladies sing it with me_

Zella at the next stop she throws her head back and places her hand on her forehead.

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, now where you at?_

Zella then squats to knee height and places her hands on the back of her neck.

_If you're looking for me, you can catch me_

_Cameras flashing, daddy's turned his head as soon as I passed him_

_Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive_

_Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him?_

_Get yourself together, don't hate_

_(Don't do it)_

_Jealous is the ugliest trait_

_(Oh, don't do it)_

_I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty_

_If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me_

Following that Zella connected her hands in a V-shape, placed them under her chin, and winked.

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock_

_Steal the show your pretty girl rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_Sing it with me now_

For the last spot Zella turns her back to the audience turns her head to the left giving the camera half of here face before strutting off the stage.

"Alright that was an amazing performance by Miss Quills!" Alexandra fired up the crowd and Percy finished her stamen by announcing the next contestant "Now we have Samantha Illea from Apollo!" Samantha comes out wearing a sunny yellow bikini with orange Mexican sun patterns all over it, and a pair of yellow and orange heeled flip-flops. Jessie J's _Bang Bang _with Arianna Grande and Nikki Minaj starts to play.

_She got a body like an hourglass_

_But I can give it to you all the time_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac_

_But I can send you into overdrive oh_

_You've been waiting for that_

_Stop, hold up, swing your bat_

_See anybody could be bad to you,_

_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

The first place she overlaps her and places them underneath her chin

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

The second place she places her hands on her hips and turns her head to the right.

_She mighta let you hold her hand in school_

_But I'mma show you how to graduate_

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk_

_Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oh yeah)_

_You've got a very big shh_

_Mouth but don't say a thing_

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

The third place she throws her hands up and pulls the biggest smile

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) (you know what girls? Let me show you how to do)_

The fourth place she does a high kick and holds onto her leg until the cameras stopped.

_It's Myx Moscato, its frizz in a bottle_

_Its Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh_

_Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto_

_We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so_

_Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood_

_Get a ride in the engine that could, go_

_Batman robbin' it, bang, bang, cockin' it_

_Queen Nicki dominant, prominent_

_It's me, Jessie, and Ari_

_If they test me they sorry_

_Ride us up like a Harley, then pull off in this Ferrari_

_If he hanging we banging_

_Phone ranging, he slanging_

_It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing_

The last place Samantha takes a candid photo where she fixes her heel and looks up shyly smiling before exiting the stage.

"What an awesome performance by Mis Illea!" Percy calls and the crowd roars with approval "And now Indigo Colour from the Iris Cabin!" Alexandra continues. Indigo comes out in a tye dye halter bikini top and tye dye swimming booty shorts instead of a bikini top and black sandals. Mark Ronson's _Uptown Funk _with Bruno Mars plays as she takes the runway.

_This hit, that ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_

_This one for them hood girls_

_Them good girls straight masterpieces_

_Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city_

_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

_Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire man_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

Indigo first creates a rainbow overhead, and make the rainbow poof into rainbow confetti.

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh_

She then snaps her fingers and her bathing suit starts to change colors. _"Damn, I wish I would have thought of shorts…" _I chide myself

_Stop, wait a minute_

_Fill my cup, put some liquor in it_

_Take a sip, sign a check_

_Julio, get the stretch_

_Ride to Harlem, Hollywood_

_Jackson, Mississippi_

_If we show up, we gon' show out_

_Smoother than a fresh dry skippy_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire man_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Bitch say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money_

_Break it down_

Next she leaps up in the air, does a toe touch and lands perfectly on her feet.

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch _

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh_

Then she skips in a circle that leaves a rainbow trail after her as she walks.

_Before we leave_

_Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up uh_

_I said uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

_Uptown funk you up_

The last shot catches her in a good natured laugh and she exits the stage.

"Wow that was great!" Alexandra coos into the microphone. "And now we have Brianna Luck from Tyche!" Brianna comes out in an emerald green string bikini with green sandal heels and her hair curled similar to Lorde's ***(AN: Tribute to my bff at school, this is for you Bri-Bri! XD)** Meghan Trainor's "_Lips are Moving"_ comes on.

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_

_Boy, look at me in my face_

_Tell me that you're not just about this bass_

_You really think I could be replaced_

_Nah, I come from outer space_

_And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up_

_You're full of something but it ain't love_

_And what we got, straight overdue_

_Go find somebody new_

Brianna puts on hand on her hips and wags on of her fingers.

_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny_

_But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye_

_I know you lie_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_

_I might be young, but I ain't stupid_

_Talking around in circles with your tongue_

_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_

_Saying how I'm your number one_

_But I know you lie_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Baby don't you know I'm done_

Then Brianna runs her hands through her hair curling it up more.

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_

_Hey baby don't you bring them tears_

_'Cause it's too late, too late baby_

_You only love me when you're here_

_You're so two-faced, two-faced babe_

_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny_

_But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye_

She then sticks her hand, and wave's goodbye to the audience.

_I know you lie_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_

_I might be young, but I ain't stupid_

_Talking around in circles with your tongue_

_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_

_Saying how I'm your number one_

_But I know you lie_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Baby don't you know I'm done_

_Come on, say!_

Brianna then does a high kick just like Samantha, with the look of sneaky glee.

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin',_

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', _

_I know you lie_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_

_I might be young, but I ain't stupid_

_Talking around in circles with your tongue_

_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_

_Saying how I'm your number one_

_But I know you lie_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Baby don't you know I'm done_

Brianna the puts both hands on the back of her neck and smiles for the camera.

"What excellent performances so far, and we're down to our final one, please welcome Annabeth Chase from the Athena cabin." Alexandra calls and MKTO's _Classic _starts and I hear a huge cheer from girls in the audience, they loved that band I guess.

_Hey! Where's the drum?_

_Ooh girl you're shining_

_Like a 5th avenue diamond_

_And they don't make you like they used to_

_You're never going out of style_

_Ooh pretty baby_

_This world might have gone crazy_

_The way you saved me,_

_Who could blame me_

_When I just wanna make you smile_

_I wanna thrill you like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

_Like Hathaway write a song for you like this_

I end up at the first spot and I move my Ray Band's onto the bridge of my nose, raise one eyebrow, and smirk knowingly.

_You're over my head_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you,_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Four dozen of roses_

_Anything for you to notice_

_All the way to serenade you_

_Doing it Sinatra style_

_Ima pick you up in a Cadillac_

_Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back_

_Keep it real to real in the way I feel_

_I could walk you down the aisle_

The second stop I take off my glasses and bend down and up having the camera catch the hair flick.

_I wanna thrill you like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

_Like Hathaway write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)_

_Out of my league_

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen_

_One of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

The third spot I slide into a middle splits and quickly transition where I'm on my stomach, my legs are swinging back and forward, and I am winding a curl around my finger while looking off into the distance smiling.

_Baby you're class and baby you're sick_

_I never met a girl like you ever til we met_

_A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's_

_Got me tripping out like the sixties_

_Hippies Queen of the discotheque_

_A 70's dream and an 80's best_

_Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson_

_Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

This spot I throw my sunglasses into the crowd and smile radiantly as Apollo when I see that people fighting over the Ray Bands, and I guess the camera caught me there.

_You're over my head I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)_

_Out of my league_

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen_

_You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

The last stop I spin around 180 degrees and turn my head over my shoulder smirking seductively before leaving the stage.

"What a magnificent performance from Annabeth right Percy?" Alexandra but Percy doesn't say anything "Wow he's speechless!" and the crowd chuckles "Okay well we're going to take a 10 minute before the break before interviews, we'll see you later, and they exit off the stage." I turn slightly pink and when I look up in a corner of the room I see Nike wink at me.


	11. Chapter 11

_Miss Olympus Chapter 11: Please Change the Subject_

_**AN: Hello my lovelies to another chapter of Miss Olympus, and today is the worst out of the entire year: Valentine's Day. It's a long story about why I hate Valentine's Day but we're not going to get into that right now. I also noticed I might not have been saying the disclaimer , so here's one that you can refer back to...**_

_**Disclaimer: I have never in my entire existence and will never own or have rights to anything relating to Percy Jackson except for the people and places I've made up.**_

_(Percy)_

I swear to every Greek God imaginable, that if I get stuck with Drew in the finals, I might begin to tear my hair out. I am losing my mind due to the fact that she's attempting to use her charmspeak and flirt with me, but it doesn't work. Normally if a girl like Drew were to walk up to me and flirt with me, I would be redder than one of Apollo's sacred cattle.

_"Why did you pick me Aphrodite?" _I wonder as I pace inside my dressing room.

"Because it's amusing, hun..." a women's voice answers me aloud and standing there in all her meddlesome glory was Aphrodite. First she had chocolate brown locks and emerald green eyes, next she had ebony curls and glowing amber eyes, and then she changed into an image that made my eyes widen. Golden Princess curls, stormy grey eyes, and her signature smartass smirk; Aphrodite decided to assume Annabeth's look.

"Hmmm... do you like what you see Seaweed Brain?" she then goes to rumple my button-up shirt's collar. I try to tell her that she's making me uncomfortable, but I can't move my mouth, it's like my lips were sewn shut.

"Oh what's wrong hero... Cat got your tongue?" Aphrodite purrs and makes herself inches from my face pressing her body against mine. I try to move and to speak, but both attempts are in vain, all I can do is pray to any God within earshot for help.

"You know, you turned out to be such a strapping young man... pity that you're bound to another by the fates." she confides as she turns the other way and angles her chin over her left shoulder "I'm sure you would've been a fantastic playmate..." and with a quick peck on my cheek; the love goddess vanished. The door swings open and Alexandra walks in looking at the floor as she addresses me "Ready to go, because we only have 2 minutes left?" She then looks up "Umm why is there lipstick on your cheek?"

"Long story short: I received a creepy visit from our favorite goddess." I sigh and explain the entire story. Alexandra pulls out a wet wipe, and scrubs my cheek hard. She pulls the rag away, and a vivid pink was smeared all over it.

"Let's go, the shows going to start... you are so lucky that I brought a makeup wipe!" Alexandra exclaims as she drags me to the walkway where the girls are lined up.

"By the way, how did you know to bring a wipe anyway?" I enquire and she doesn't respond, either she chose to ignore my question or didn't hear me. When we pass Drew and her cronies, Alexandra hisses at the Aphrodite girl "Tell your mother, to keep it in her pants!"

Drew looked stunned as the rest of the competitors try to stifle their chortle, even Drew's posse. We stand at the beginning of the line and wait for the signal from one of the Hephastus kids.

"We are on air!" And with our cue, Alexandra and I make our way to the edge of the transformed stage. It was like the last interview with a set of two thrones for the hosts and a single and smaller throne for the contestant, but there was a slight change: behind us directly and to the sides were giant screens.

"Welcome back everybody!" Alexandra and I shout synchronized and we are met with deafening cheers.

"So we are now going to start with the second set of interviews, however this time there's a slight change... this time not only will you be telling your life story, before the show tonight we went around and asked campers on their opinions of our contestants..." Alexandra reveals and the audience gets extremely pumped up.

_(Annabeth)_

However, backstage everything became deathly quiet among the models.

"Well, I think all of us are probably going to kill some people afterwards..." Thalia jokes but all she receives back is silence. I furrow my eyebrows; things just got interesting.

"First up is Thalia Grace!" Thalia straightens out her short, ivory colored gown with a single black satin ribbon before departing on the runway. She walks to the end where Percy and Alexandra sit perched on the thrones and holding microphones.

"Welcome Thalia, how do you feel being so far in the competition?" Alexandra questions and holds out a spare microphone to Thalia.

"Well I'm actually surprised, I didn't think I would go far..."

"Now where we're you born?"

"I was born in Berkeley, California..."

"Do you have any siblings?"

Thalia tenses up "One, his name was Jason, he went missing when he was 2..."

"I'm sorry... Alright I know that most people are aware of your journey to Camp Half-Blood, but could you retell the story for the new campers?"

"I guess... So I was 12 years old when I came to Camp . I was being escorted by Grover, I had found 2 other demigod on the way. One was a 14 year-old Luke Castellen the other one was a 7 year-old Annabeth Chase. Behind us was Hell's army itself, sent by Hades himself. I knew we were going to be overrun by the monsters, so I told Grover to take Luke and Annabeth to safety. I made my final stand on the crest of the hill, and before I died, Zeus turned me into a tree to preserve my life force. Yes I was that tree at the top of Half-Blood Hill for 5 years, until Clarisse had went on a quest for the Golden Fleece. Now if I wasn't a tree and a Hunter of Artemis, I would be about 21."

"Wow, alright let's watch the video..." the lights in the room dim to almost off.

_The camera flickers on and Alexandra is standing with the Stoll brothers._

_"So boys how do you feel about Thalia?"_

_"Honestly she scares the crap out of-" Travis gets elbowed by Conner "I mean she tries to scare us but we're to cool for that."_

_Then it switches to Percy with a young Ares camper around 10._

_"So Kevin, what do you think about Thalia?"_

_"She's so cool with her magical weapons and powers over lightning, she's so awesome!" _

_Then it flicks back to Alexandra with Nico_

_"Alright Nico, don't feel obligated to say anything you don't have to, but what is one of your favorite things about Thalia?"_

_"Well one thing is the fact that she doesn't give a fuck about what other people think of her, it's quite admirable."_

_Then Percy with a bunch of Aphrodite girls_

_"So ladies if you could change one thing about Thalia, what would it be?"_

_"Well... we would make her more willing to let us give her a makeover!" A tall blond spoke up and then the other girls started speaking rapidly, having more than one conversation simultaneously._

The video then ends after that, and the light return back to their original setting.

"Now any comments on that video?" Alexandra asks Thalia and she nods

"Yes this is to the Stolls, you should be afraid!" The crowd rumbles with laughter at Thalia's remark.

"Next we want to welcome Indigo Colour to the stage!" Indigo makes her way downstage. About halfway to the seats is where it went bad. From out of nowhere a stream of paint hits Indigo, staining her mint blue hair, pale skin, and simple black gown. Mortified she sprinted back for the dressing rooms, leaving some of the crowd cruelly laughing at her misfortune, and the other half in stunned silence. I look at the rest of the girls who begin to gossip when I catch Thalia's eye. I nod and we sprint over to Indigo's dressing room. I try to twist the knob, but it's locked. Thalia pulls a Bobby pin out of her hair, and uses it to pick the lock. I slowly push the door open, and I see Indigo weeping on the floor.

"Go away..." she croaks chucking a pillow at me, I catch the pillow and shut the door behind me.

"I know it's a stupid question but are you okay?" I ask as I kneel to her level

"No I am absolutely mortified, I can't go back out there!" She sobs and places her head in her hands. I look around the room as she silently weeps into her hands again. I see a spare black dress laying over the side of the partition. I lift it up and it is an exact match to Indigo's.

"Can you make rainbow paint?" I ask and she looks up her eyes red and watery

"Yeah... why?" I smile and walk behind the partition. I slip off my dress, and put the black one on. I walk out, and look at the girl on the floor "Hit me, just be careful of the hair because Lacey might throw a fit if any paint gets in her masterpiece."

Indigo smiles slightly, lifts her glowing index finger, and points it at my dress. I look down and I have multi-colored paint stains on the previously only black dress. I extend my hand out to the Iris camper, and smirk "C'mon let's show everyone that paint stains are all the rage!"

We walk out of the room, arm linked and ignoring the looks we're receiving. Once we hit the runway, all eyes are on us as we make our way to the interview spot. Once we get there I unlink arms with her, give her a hug, and whisper in her ear "The best of luck, and may Tyche bless you..." before turning around and departing for backstage.

When I am backstage, Thalia and Katie come up and commend me for my kind act. Lacey races up and drags me back to the dressing room, and points to the partition where my dress hangs. Lacey begins to rant at how I could've ruined her masterpiece with the little stunt I pulled, I just ignore her. I slip on the lavender colored gown, adjust the amethyst necklace and earrings, and slip on heels that match in color. I come out and Lacey attacks me with more mascara and purple eyeliner. She also adds a pale peach color to my lips and rosy rogue to my cheekbones. Lacey then undies the clip that keeps my hair up, and places in a new one that is white with a lavender lily.

I exit my room only to discover I managed to miss all of the other performances and other was only one more before mine. Drew's video than began to play

_"So how do you feel about Drew?" Percy asks Kurt_

_"Honestly... I think she's a little controlling but has a cool gift."_

_"So what is Drew's most admirable trait?" Alexandra asks a Tyche camper named Roman_

_"Well I guess it would be her determination..." Roman answers candidly_

_"If you could change one thing about Drew what would it be?" Percy asks Miranda Gardiner_

_"Her attitude... she can be rude at times." _In the background at that very moment was Alexandra who does a round-off and lands into middle splits holding up a sign. On the sign it says **"Drew's a total bitch!" **That's where the video ended.

"Alright let's welcome our last contestant before we take a short break, it's Annabeth Chase!" Percy announces and I make my way onto the stage.

"Welcome back Annabeth... now how do you feel about making it this far in the competition?" Alexandra follows up with after I settle down in my chair.

"I am really amazed, I though I wouldn't last long..." I reply

"Where were you born?" Alexandra asks

"Richmond, Virginia..." I answer

"Now I know this may hurt, but can you tell us your story before camp?" Percy asks

"Well it all started with my father, who treated me like I was a burden to him. He then remarried to my stepmother Helen, had 2 mortal kids, and forgot all about me. I would be put down for being born, and when monsters came to attack they would blame me. I couldn't even play with my half brothers because they believed that I was infected and cursed. When I was 7 I knew I wasn't wanted and I hated being put down, so I ran away. Before I met Thalia and Luke, I was guided by Athena and I only had a hammer for protection. You know how the story ends because Thalia told it earlier."

"Thank you, now the video..."

_Percy is with a Nike camper named Jodie_

_"So how do you feel about Annabeth Chase?"_

_"She's extremely brave and intelligent, I respect her..."_

_Alexandra with an Ares camper named Franco_

_"What are your thoughts on Annabeth Chase?"_

_"She's really hot... but man she's scary. Like I feel like if I asked her out, she'd try to castrate me." _

_Percy with Dionysus_

_"So Mr. D, what would be Annabeth's greatest trait?"_

_"Well Annabelle is intelligent so I guess that..."_

_Alexandra with Misty_

_"So if you could change something about Annabeth, what would it be?"_

_"I'm gonna sound like such a hypocrite, but it would be her pride..."_

The video stops and the audience claps. Alexandra stands up "Alright we're going to be back, after this break..."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Miss Olympus Chapter 12: Be Careful with Those!**_

_**AN: I am so sorry for the late update; I've been working on an important project for school, and now since the project is done I'm back! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only the things I've created which aren't copyrighted material...**_

_(Annabeth) _

I sit in my dressing room expertly tossing up and catching a celestial bronze knife by its handle, as Lacey was getting my accessories. Behind me I hear something approaching me; so on instinct, I flick my wrist and the knife goes flying. The person catches the knife right before it hits them in the forehead.

"You know it isn't very wise to be throwing those without looking at where you're aiming." My mother states factually and I roll my eye

"Well then don't scare me then..." I turn my back to her as I pick up another knife and begging to do the same juggle trick when my mother decides to spring a question on me.

"Answer this for me Annabeth, what are your feelings for the sea spawn?" I don't catch the the knife, and it lands only inches from my left boot. Feeling a lump in my throat, I turn to face my mother with an answer, when my savior came.

"That's none of your concern Athena!" Another voice chimes in, and it turns out to be Aphrodite "Why can't you let her be happy with whomever she loves?"

"Because the one she has feelings for is the son of my greatest enemy!" My mother's responds

"Still you have no place meddling in my domain; and if you are wise, you'll stop while your ahead." The love goddess retorts before Athena dissipates into thin air.

"Good luck Annabeth Chase, you're gonna need a lot of it..." is all she says before dissipating into nothing as well. Sighing I glance at my reflection in the full length mirror. I wear a white strapless top, white mid-thigh leather shorts, a white blazer with black on the collar, and white go go boots that end at the bottom of my thigh. Lacey enters the room with a huge shit-eating grin on her glowing and blushing face.

"I decided to forego the accessories when I found some makeup that would complement your outfit, and I saw Drew was about to take it. So when her back was turned, I snatched the pallet of the shelf!" Lacey looked so happy about her win over Drew, so I couldn't help but feel happy as well.

"That'll teach that bitch who not to mess with: Annabeth and Lacey!" We exchange high fives before she begins my makeup, and by the time she finishes I can hear the techs shouting "10 seconds until we're on again!" faintly in the background. My eyes were coated in black and glittery eyeshadow, mascara, and fiery red lipstick.

"Slay it out there girl!" Lacey encourages before hugging me, and pushing me out the door. All of the girls are in order of their slot for this talent round, and are gazing at Percy and Alexandra who are standing on the stage with somber expressions.

"Before we begin the talent round, we must share some devastating news... one of the girls is being disqualified..." Alexandra states and instantly murmurs erupt from the crowd. "When we were doing a search of the rooms, we found some evidence of sabotage, and Lou Ellen you are disqualified for sabotaging Indigo's interview."

Two guards appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Lou's arms dragging her out. Lou is protesting "I didn't do anything... let me go!"

Indigo looked scandalized "It couldn't be her, she's my best friend!" and I sneak a glance at Drew who is smirking her skinny Asian ass off and furrow my brows

"Between you and me, I don't think Lou did this either..." Before nodding in Drew's direction and Indigo along with Thalia caught me drift. Thalia looks like she's about to shred Drew into a million pieces; when she stomps over to Drew and bitch slaps her so hard, that Drew's head almost turns around.

"Your such a shallow and jealous bitch that you felt the need to sabotage another contestant and let another one take the fall for you!" Thalia accuses before storming out on the stage, lightning flickering in her hair. "I can't stand being in this contest that doesn't seek justice and the truth anymore... you all know who did it, yet you are so afraid you'll let someone else take the blame... you make me sick!" Thalia then exits off the stage and stomps her way over to an unoccupied seat between Nico and a petite Demeter camper.

"Well it's only been 5 minutes and already we have lost 2 girls, so let's move on before more want to drop out!" Percy announces changing the subject and the crowd forgets all about Thalia's rant.

"Let's begin with Katie Gardiner from Demeter!"

Katie decides to demonstrate her power over plants, which leaves some of the crowd bored. She had conjured up multiple types of vegetation varying from flowers to weeds.

"Next is Drew Tanaka from Aphrodite!"

Drew did an "original choreography" to Cobra Starships 'You make me feel' featuring Sabi. The dance was actually okay, very enticing for the rowdy male population, but I know for a fact that Drew didn't choreograph any of it.

"Now is Zella Quills from Nemesis!"

Zella did her cover of 'Die Young' by Ke$ha, and it actually wasn't too bad, there were a few parts where she was slightly off-key, but for the most part pretty good.

"Here's Samantha Illea from Apollo!"

Samantha displayed her obvious music prowess over instruments for this round. She had did a piano only cover of 'Because of you' by Kelly Clarkson. It took my breath away, and part of me was glad she actually didn't sing.

"Now we have Indigo Colour from Iris!"

Indigo decided to show us some latent artistic talent by recreating the Mona Lisa within 10 minutes. I actually found her performance enticing, due to the fact the entire time facts about Leonardo Di Vinci were racing through my head. When she was finished, it looked exactly like the original.

" Here's Brianna Luck from Tyche!"

Brianna demonstrated the gift that all kids of Tyche receive when they're born: luck. She had Percy distribute a few cards out to random members of the audience, and she claimed she could guess them all. She actually did them all leaving the audience stunned.

"Last but not least, Annabeth Chase from Athena!"

I take my time strolling on stage, and once I get up to Percy and Alexandra, I face Percy.

"Would you mind doing the honors?" I ask my best friend as I pull a blindfold out of my blazer and turn around. As Percy slipped the blindfold over my eyes, I studied the target.

"Can you hand me one of the knives?" "Also be careful with those!" I soon felt the cool hilt of a throwing knife in my palms, and I spin around so I should be facing the audience, and not my target. Spinning on my heel, I fling the knife with the simple flick of my wrist, and I hear the thud of the knife making impact. I request another knife, and this time I chuck the device mid backflip. For my last and final throw; I get my knife and execute a perfect pirouette and fling the knife. I slowly slip off the blindfold revealing I hit all the knives in the center forming a perfect triangle. I turn back around before bowing to the mystified crowd.

"Alright it's time to vote for the three contestants who'll move on to the finals after this break."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Miss Olympus Chapter 13: The Finalists are...**_

_**AN: Hey guys, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter since it is only a elimination blurb, but to atone for the length I will be posting another chapter either today or tomorrow at max, so without further ado... Chapter 13:**_

_(Percy) _

" We started with 16 contenders all vying for the title, after the first round we went down to 9, and before entering the final round we must reveal the final 3." "Now would anybody like to share something before we read the results?" I ask to the 7 girls besides me and Alexandra, and surprisingly no one chimes in.

"You the fans voted, and the results have been tallied and are in, and here are the three finalists... Drew Tanaka from Aphrodite, Brianna Luck from Tyche, and Annabeth Chase from Athena!" The crowd bursts in to a roaring applause. Each of the girls have different reactions; Drew smirks like she knew, Brianna smiles with relief, and Annabeth stands wide-eyed with her hands over her mouth. Annabeth also accepts hugs from the other girls who were eliminated.

"Now the finalists, go back to you dressing rooms for the next catwalk, but those of you who were eliminated, please stay..." I say and Drew, Brianna, and Annabeth all leave the stage.

"Now, would anybody like to say something to the audience?" Alexandra asks and Indigo raises her hand, so I pass her my microphone.

"People of the audience, I want to tell you right now, do not only look at the beauty side of the pageant... look at what's on the inside!" Some people give a standing ovation for Indigo, and it takes us a little bit to signal the crowd to silence.

"Now, since we are only down to 3 candidates, things are about to change!" I exclaim and Alexandra steps in front of the girls to explain.

"Each of you get one vote, you have to chose the contestant you think will win this competition, and the girls who were eliminated or quit can return to the stage and place their votes!" Clarisse, Jayla, Penelope, Phoebe, Nyssa, Lana, Thalia, Pamela, and Lou return to the stage. Thalia grabs the microphone from Indigo and snorts

"Its gonna be Annabeth!"

Indigo goes again "Annabeth"

Samantha "Drew"

Jayla "Brianna"

Clarisse "Drew"

Penelope "Brianna"

Lana "Drew"

Katie "Annabeth"

Nyssa "Brianna"

Pamela "Drew obviously!"

Lou "Annabeth"

Phoebe "Drew"

Last of all was Zella with her obvious answer, but instead she surprised everyone "Annabeth". I look out of the corner of my eye and see Drew ticked and Annabeth stunned that so many people believed in her when she caught my eye. I avert my gaze away, as a hot blush creeps upon my cheeks.

"Now we'll be right back after the break!" Alexandra announces and the audience claps. All I can say is the tension and anticipation is rising quickly.

_**AN: Yeah it's really short, but I know I will have that chapter done by tomorrow, because tonight I am exhausted. Again so sorry for it being a crappy and short chapter!**_

_**-KynthiaOlympia**_

_**PS. We're down to the final 5 chapters! T_T I will miss writing this story but I have more ideas, the Kynthia Trilogy, and more Mortal Kombat stories!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Miss Olympus Chapter 14: Aphrodite chooses...**_

_**AN: Hey everyone I came through with my promise and here is the 4th chapter before I end this story. I want to apologize right now for the wait first off, I am so extremely stupid for making you guys wait. Funny story actually; I had finished these two chapters a while back, but it completely slipped my mind to post them. Then today I was just sitting here and scrolling through my documents, when I realized I had already wrote them. I facepalmed myself about a hundred times before doing a quick edit check, and confirming that it was good. Really short but good. So without further ado, here's chapter 14 of Miss Olympus...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own virtually nothing copyrighted, and I have wished since I was a little kid that I did. Sadly I do not.**_

_(Annabeth) _

Lacey was practically prancing around the room as she waited for my dress from Aphrodite. Apparently this round Aphrodite was choosing our outfits; this little piece of information made me slightly nervous.

_"Holy crap, I am terrified..." _I mentally admit as we wait for the love goddess, when a puff of roses, and pink smoke condensed into the room. Aphrodite looking as flawless as ever came out holding a dress bag and a pair of simple black sandal heels.

"There you go my dear..." she states as she places the dress onto Lacey's outstretched arms "blow them away darling!" was all she said before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Lacey quickly rips off the bag and gasps

"It's gorgeous!" I peer over her shoulder to agree. It was an aqua blue strapless, sleeveless maxi dress with a v-shaped slit at the neckline that exposes some more cleavage than I'm used to surrounded by silver bearing, and the skirt was made of free flowing chiffon. I gingerly take the dress and heels out of my stylist's hands, and head behind the partition. When I came out, I noticed it fit perfectly and accentuated parts of my body.

"It's actually not as bad as I was expecting..." I omit and Lacey rolls her eyes

"You just don't want to admit you love it!" She claims as she ushers me into a chair for my touch ups. When she was done my hair was brushed out into simple waves with two front strands pulled to the back and braided together, and I only had peach lipstick, mascara, and aqua eyeliner. Thanking Lacey for the stellar job, I make my way out since there are only three girls left things will go a lot faster. Drew waits first in a strapless, sleeveless dress with a white lace layer which is mostly overlapped by a layer of red silk with white flower embroidery under her breasts and at the left hip. Her hair is curled into ringlets surrounding her face, and she had all black makeup except her scarlet lips.

Brianna styled a white, sleeveless, over one shoulder strap, underlayer with peach guazy material overlapping it. Tyche's daughter has peach lipstick the same hue as mine, peach eyeshadow, and mascara with silver glitter, and her curls were obviously flattened. We wait for the cue from the Hephastus kids, and when the red light flashes on, Percy and Alexandra start.

"It is getting down to the wire with our final three contestants still in the competitio. For this round our lovely patron, Lady Aphrodite has created the gowns for our finalists; so without further delay, we will begin the catwalk!" Alexandra shouts and Pentatonix's cover of Arianna Grande's Problem blades through the DJ station. The two announcers hastily dash off to the side to make room for us three finalists. First Drew enters the stage being her usual melodramatic and diva self, by strutting exaggeratedly down towards the audience. Drew wasn't afraid to act like the slut we all know she is; swaying her hips and trying to act overly sexy even while in a fancy ball gown. Some of the people were eating it up, but others just rolled their eyes at her show-off antics. When Drew made it backstage and Brianna went up, Drew rammed her shoulder against mine and snarls

"Watch it Owl Face!" "You don't even belong here..." Normally I would tackle her fake ass to the ground, but I know that I don't need to resort to violence to make her look stupid.

I raise one eyebrow "I don't know what your problem is... oh wait I actually do, you're jealous" "I mean some brainiac kicking your fake and anorexic ass at your own category, you would be jealous!" I retort before trading places with Brianna and entering the stage. I did however get to see Drew's expression, and it was priceless; her face was turning a very 'attractive' shade of purple and I saw a vein throbbing on her forehead. I was still smiling radiantly as I strolled up and down the catwalk; and some of the crowd was cheering for me by shouting out my name.

_"Hahaha take that Drew, I know that I have to beat you at your own stupid game!" _I mentally sneer, and I could've been a Nike kid, because of my competitive nature. I walk past Drew, smiling but my eyes conveying a smug smirk.

"We'll give the ladies 10 minutes to change for the next interview and when we come back, we will be one step closer to finding out who will be the first ever Miss Olympus!"

_**AN: Holy Cow! We now only have 3 chapters plus the epilogue before this story is over! Wow, it's sad yet exciting! This story was something special for me, because it was something I he never seen before; and all the support due to its uniqueness really warms my heart! Now I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed; all of you are unique and amazing! Also, for all of you who favorited or followed me as an author, you are even more special!**_

_**~KynthiaOlympia ㈏6**_


End file.
